


The Time They Did Choose

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deepthroating, F/M, Implied Past Relationships, Marking, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, edging toward the fifth year actually, excessive mando'a endearments, implied anidala, mention of Padmé as well, small bit part for Anakin, this would be year four of Ahsoka being padawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Several months after Rex and Ahsoka dealt with her being dosed with a sex-drug, the pair are going to get a chance to finally explore, fully, what it is to be a consenting couple with one another.





	The Time They Did Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No One Really Chose This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896347) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



It hadn't actually been hard to settle into a rhythm of being Captain and Commander again, after she'd gotten drugged, or even to settle back into being the two of them. It was just a 'the two of them' that included a little more intent curling up together, and endearments whispered into ears and over montrals... and a massive amount of frustration (on his part, at least, though Rex thought she shared it with him) that they never seemed to be able to find enough time (between sleeping the sleep of the exhausted or spending the time in hyperspace from fight to fight with her in Medbay working with Kix, or him hip-deep in running the legion) for him to be able to spend the kind of time with her he _wanted_ to. 

It wasn't even that they weren't able to be together -- he was fairly sure that being on the same ship with her and being _that_ constrained would have lead to him snapping and killing someone -- but it was always quick, and good as that was ( **normal** as that was, for him and the way he'd grown up), he wanted _time_ with her. Storm's sake, that _first_ time had been the most involved and longest they'd had! 

So when the General -- grinning triumphantly and almost bouncing on his toes -- announced that they were leaving the kriffing front and going to Naboo for a week, Rex came perilously, perilously close to kissing _him_. And since he had about as much interest in his General as Coric had in women... that was saying something. 

Ahsoka, if he was reading the little curl of the lekku tips correctly (and that made him think of ways to make that happen when they were alone), was more than ready for that, and saved him any further temptation of kissing the General by throwing her arms around the man and hugging him tight enough to get a complaint about 'muscle-bound, high-gee adapted women with no restraint'. Ahsoka, being herself, immediately smacked the General playfully and retorted about Anakin being big enough to handle it.

Then Ahsoka looked at Rex, and he could feel all the intent and invitation in the way her eyes moved over his face, a silent promise that they would make the most of this… and any vod that screwed up and dragged them apart from privacy was going to truly regret it.

He nodded to her, just a little, and let his eyes stay locked with hers, completely and totally in agreement with everything he saw in that blue gaze. They were going to be stupidly busy between now and arriving on Naboo, managing the billion things to be done before shore leave for an entire legion and a major resupply, but once they were on the ground... oh, once they were on the ground. 

"Could you two **can it**?!?!" His General's snarl jerked his head up and his body to perfect attention. 

Ahsoka broke away from looking at her Captain in the same moment, and rolled her eyes at her Master instead. "Make sure you tell the Senator 'hi' from us," she said sweetly before going to start working on getting things in place for a smooth transition to their leave.

"Sorry, sir," Rex replied, and the General shrugged one shoulder, his face smoothing out into vague amusement. 

"Don't worry about it," he said, flicking his fingers as one corner of his mouth even quirked up. "Not actually your fault her shields dropped again, Rex. Come on, let's get to work." 

"Yes, sir!" 

++++ 

This wasn't the first time Rex had been inside Senatorial quarters, but the others had all been ship-side. He'd thought those were ridiculous opulent -- and now he had to revise that opinion, because he and Ahsoka were standing inside the Senator's apartment in Theed, and he'd never seen this kriffing much space devoted to one person in his life. 

It wasn't... ostentatious, not really, just... a ridiculous amount of room. But the Senator had met them at the dock with a keycard and directions along with a smile and a second speeder, and offered it to them. She'd said it was so that they could be close to the men without being still aboard the ship, and wryly admitted that it was 'a little much'. That their General had taken the pilot's seat in the other speeder and left... was something they just weren't going to discuss too much. 

He looked around the over-sized place again, faintly incredulous that the Senator (who was always so practical, really) lived _here_ , wanted them _here_ , but... she'd been very plain about it. He glanced at Ahsoka as he let the pack of clothing slide from his shoulder and carefully set it down, seeing what _she_ thought. 

"And I thought her place in 500 Republica was huge," Ahsoka said, looking all around. "At least there, I know how much it is used as extra work space, and how often her staff is right in there with her. This? When she's rarely on planet? It's -- " She trailed off, having no words for it. "A lot," she finally said.

She placed her own travel bag next to his, then slid her hand into his. "Not that we'll much notice where we are for long, I hope?"

At least he wasn't the only one thinking it. Her hand slid into his, she looked up at him, and how much he loved her slammed up through him like storm surge hitting the city supports, filling his chest and burning in his veins. "No," he agreed, aware of his voice dropping low, "I don't think we will." 

He turned fully towards her and slid his other hand behind her back, low at her hips, spreading it flat behind her to slowly reel her in. She moved willingly, coming to press close, body warm and tingling with all the ways his voice and being alone with him were making her feel.

"Good," she said, pressing up just that little bit she needed to so she could kiss him.

He met that more than gladly, his lips brushing over hers once, twice, then sealing them together, tasting her skin and feeling the sharp tips of her teeth against his tongue. There was something amazing about kissing her, about the feeling of her in his arm and her fingers tangled with his -- this was one advantage of civilian clothing, he had to admit, he could already feel all of her warmth, the way her lekku were pressed to his chest -- as her tongue slid over his lips and against his own. Just a little cooler than his, but that was just another thing that meant _her_ to him, and that was nothing but good, even wonderful. His fingers slid along the top edge of her kama, up to the cutout that bared half her back, stroking as he kept her close in the bend of his elbow. 

Stars and seas, but he wanted this woman so desperately. 

She freed her hand from his so she could get both of them up along the back of his neck, fingers running through the short strands of hair. A deeply pleased sound escaped her, part moan, part satisfaction, as she licked into his mouth, tasting him. Getting free of clothes was heavily on her mind, but he was so perfect, so very much hers and there for her to savor. She was very glad she'd left her vambraces off, as she didn't want anything between her hands and him.

They didn't need to rush this time together, even if she was full of anticipation of being able to be skin-to-skin with him and not worry about sudden attacks or a need for an officer. She was going to be able to lie in a bed with him, and take her time seeing him, touching him, tasting him… and then letting him do it all to her.

Rex hummed back at her, sound from her lips buzzing against his for a moment, her fingers at the base of his neck and in his hair always so good. Her hands were just as strong and as lethal as Cody's or Jesse's, as deft as he'd ever felt even Kix's be, and he loved the feel of them on him. His other hand was free now, though, and that meant he could hold her closer, get that hand onto the bare skin of her back along one shoulder blade. They'd barely been touching for half a minute, and he already ached for her -- but this, this time with sunlight streaming in barely-obscured windows, with more room than they could possibly take up and probably anything they could want at hand... this was what he'd been wanting. Time to treat her the way she really deserved. 

"Stars," he said against her lips after he caught a breath, "want" it was another few moments before he could break the kiss again "you", she tasted like shipboard water and rations and heaven, "so" felt like a miracle pressed to him, "much." 

"Mmmm." The pleased purr hummed against his lips and in her throat and she cupped her hands so that both sets of nails were lightly scraping over his skin. She nipped at his lower lip, carefully, as she did pull back from the kiss enough to look at him, eyes clear and so aware of all they were with each other. "Good thing, too. Because I am so ready to pull that shirt off of you, open your pants, and just start tasting you right here in this main room. To run my tongue over your collarbone, down your chest, and keep going lower."

She wanted him so much, but more, she wanted to have his pleasure, to feel him lose control with her causing it.

Rex shuddered in her arms, want slicing up his spine at the tone of her voice, her words, and his weight shifted to let his hips move and press his cock against her thigh more than they were already glued together. Beautiful, brazen, determined jetii, _his_ jetii, anything she wanted from him was hers. His intent on her could wait, if that was what she wanted first. "'Soka," he murmured, low, breath shaking a little, his eyes locked with hers -- no way he could look away, with her so close, "yours." 

"Goes both ways, Rex," she said softly, even as she found the tabs for the shirt, loosening them with the Force alone, their gazes locked. "I am yours as well." She then moved her hands down his back, slowly, caressing him through the material, until she had her fingers around the waist to pull it up and off of him.

"I know," he told her, pushing back into her hands, loving the way she felt touching him, the way her touch sparked fire along his nerves. He objected to having to let go of her, to needing to take his hands off her skin, but the sooner he did the sooner he could have them back on her, so he did. She pulled the civvie shirt off him, quick, and he wrapped his arms back around her, contact light for a moment, reading her to see if he could pull her back in tight. 

She pressed in, briefly, to kiss his lips, licking in briefly when they parted, but then she was moving the kiss to his jaw, standing close enough for her lekku to brush bare skin.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are? Especially shirtless?" she asked in a low, throaty purr before carrying those kisses down his throat, licking at the barest scrape of stubble from his last shave until it gave way to smoother skin.

"You've mentioned," Rex managed to say as her mouth worked along his neck -- he tipped his head for her, pushing his throat into her mouth. Each shift of her body made her lekku slide against him, and that touch was another thing that was amazing. Not quite skin, something different, warm and solid and moving just a little. His hands settled at the small of her back, thumbs along her sides under the cutout, holding on close. He'd stopped arguing with her on that idea when she'd pointed out bluntly that with the way he watched Cody sometimes, he knew damned well they were sexy. Immediately followed by that she didn't quite see the appeal in his vod, which had reduced him to laughing until she'd distracted him again. "Once -- oh -- or twice, gorgeous." 

She moved to push into those touches, loving the way his hands felt on her skin. Humans felt different, all of them, and to her Rex had the right blend of firm pressure and gentle care in how he used his hands on her. She felt a flush of desire spread through her lekku, just thinking about how talented his hands, his fingers especially, were.

"First time I saw you in your blacks? All form fitted and pulled tight over these gorgeous," and she paused to lick and kiss at one broad pectoral, "muscles, I couldn't wait to be alone in my room again," she said, before bringing her teeth oh so carefully around one nipple, always amazed at how crisp and hard they were under her mouth.

Hearing her tell him things like that, how much he'd had an effect on her before he had any idea, never failed to make Rex shudder, and now was no different. Her teeth teased at him, light, and his fingers tightened as he tried to get closer to her. He was damned grateful he wasn't in armor, even though the slacks were just about as tight on his cock now as his blacks would normally be, with her talking at him and licking him. "Yeah?" 

He had absolutely no idea when that might've been, she'd been in and out all the time.... and he didn't have the same secrets to give up to her, but he wanted to hear anything she had to say. "Love looking at you, seeing how you move..." 

"Yes," she said, before trailing kisses across his chest to his other nipple, worrying at it a moment with her lips and tongue before looking back up into his eyes. "Never stopped doing that to me, Rex."

She traced his muscles along his back, fingers tracing lines in the definition, fingernails scratching so lightly at the indention of his spine in the center, as she returned to mapping his chest with her mouth. His taste, the faint sweat that had dried on his skin between ship and here, was salty under her tongue, especially when she brushed outward with her trail, finding the hollow of his collarbone to tease.

She mostly bypassed the scar in the center of his chest; if she stopped to worship it with her mouth, the mood would shift, because it always reminded her of how she had almost lost him without being there for him.

"Glad I can, glad I do, 'cause stars, _always_ want you, Ahsoka," Rex answered, pressing against her mouth, her hands, his own hands sliding up along the planes of her back, the curves of her ribs, backs of his fingers brushing against the so-much-longer central lek. If he didn't slide his hands up, he was going to wrap them around her ass and drag her in and up -- and he was enjoying what she was doing too much to wreck it like that. He tipped his head down, nuzzling between the hard solidity of her montrals, just above the razor edge of one akul-tooth, then licked up the line of that montral. 

Her montrals didn't have the same sensitivity as the lekku, but they were responsive points for her, and she moaned softly while pursuing making a small mark on his skin. She drew back to admire that mark, then stretched up to take a kiss from his mouth in apology for stealing his target away from him… and to distract him briefly from her hands.

Those busied themselves at the belt and fasteners of the pants, working them open but not pushing them off yet. She smiled into their kiss, and brought her hands back to his shoulders to steady herself and begin toeing her own boots off.

The feel of her marking him made him whine -- high sharp noise, he heard it in his own ears -- with want and hunger, and the way the entire length of her lekku flexed in momentary satisfaction as she looked at the mark made his knees want to go out from under him. Then her mouth was on his, and he kissed her back, long and lingering and intent -- he felt her hands working on the slacks, but then, she'd told him what she wanted. He loved kissing her, holding her, loved every way she touched him, and he turned one hand over on her back so that he could slip his palm under the tip of her rear lek and run it up a few centimeters. 

"Oh…" It was more an exhalation, less a word, as she felt that touch, a touch as intimate as if he were caressing her breast. No one, save a medic when she was wounded, touched the undersides of her lekku, except him, now. She hadn't seen Barriss in ages, and Onderon had been a long time ago too. The sensation of his fingers, calloused by triggers and other parts of his life as a soldier, on that so sensitive flesh made her knees weaken with want.

Still, she knew what she wanted. She finished getting her own boots off, luxuriating in the feeling of the plush, deep carpet around bare feet for just a moment, before she trailed new kisses down his throat.

That noise against his mouth made him smile, satisfied and sharp and hungry, even as she let go of his mouth and went back after his jaw and throat. He gave it back to her, tipping his jaw to bare the line of it she seemed to want, and left his hand right there, just cupping her lek, while his other hand stroked all along her back. He wasn't trying to distract her, just needed to hold her, to know they were so very much with each other. 

"Do you know how much I love the taste of your skin? Your sweat is salt on my tongue, and the scent of you in my nose is pleasing," she murmured, before slowly sinking to her knees, one at a time, while teasing a line of kisses down the center of his chest and abs. She gave him time to adjust his touch on her, but she had intentions to meet, concerning what else she wanted from him.

"Hope it's half as much as I love yours, Ahsoka, beautiful," he answered the slow purr of her voice, his hand under her rear lek sliding away and back up her shoulder as she feathered kisses down his body. The sight of her kneeling struck him as wrong for a moment, but he shook that off and away -- she was his Ahsoka, his Commander, and in this, anything she wanted was right. Her hands rested lightly on him, and the brush of her mouth over his skin again and again, somehow finding every spot that flashed lightning up his spine and drained more blood out of his brain was absolutely incredible. "Stars, cyare..." 

"Yes, ner alor'ad?" she purred at him, knowing it drove him crazy when she claimed him by rank. But he truly was her Captain, partner in command and all parts of her life.

With very gentle hands, careful of the sharp bite of her nails, she drew his cock out of the small clothes, adjusting them just enough to keep them from biting him painfully but leaving his pants hanging on his hips. She looked up his body at him, even as she leaned forward, licking very lightly at the head of his cock.

His hands clutched at her for a moment (luckily, safely on her shoulders, nowhere he could hurt her) when she claimed him like that. It wasn't rational but it went straight to his cock every damned time and sank just as deep into his heart and the back of his brain. There was nowhere else in the galaxy he could look but her, at the deft motions of her bronzed hands, the focused gleam of her blue eyes under her white markings and the blatant hunger on her face as she worked on getting his cock free... and then she looked up at him. 

/ _Storms_ , but she's going to kill me like this,/ flashed through his mind as her tongue flicked out of her dark lips, even before the damp heat of it registered on his nerves. He braced his weight instead of letting his knees have their way and go weak, and sucked a breath. 

Wait, hadn't she asked something? "I -- tides, want you, you're amazing..." 

"Oh, that's very good, Rex," she said, leaning back a little. "Because I want you. I want to lick you. I want to taste you, and I want to drink you down," she continued, before she moved back, her lips closing over just the tip of his cock so she could begin making good on that promise. She placed both hands on his hips, holding onto him for balance, before taking a little more of him in, exploring taste and texture.

Her voice in his ear had gotten him through half a dozen campaigns, brightened his spirits a thousand times over, and none of that was anything like what her voice was doing right _now_. She sounded -- no, he didn't know what she sounded like except a hundred dreams come to life, like hunger and want and sex itself. Wolffe sometimes talked, when his teeth weren't otherwise busy, but that still wasn't like this, and then her mouth wrapped just barely around his tip, so kriffing delicate and light that it almost hurt but it felt fantastic, too. Her hands were steady on his hips, gentle hold that was as steadying as it was erotic, and he gasped in a breath to cope with the throb of the blood in his cock, the heat in his balls. 

"Anything you want," he managed to answer, hearing his voice roughened and low, but there was nothing he could manage to do about that. "Yours." 

She hummed against his cock, her tongue flat against it for the moment before she curled it a bit, the slightly different texture unlike any of his other lovers. Satisfied that she certainly had his full attention, she took more of him in, going slow and remembering the things that had worked, so far, for them when she tried this.

Yep. After everything they'd survived, she was going to kill him like this. Because there was no way he was going to survive Ahsoka Tano having time, energy, and privacy to focus on him like this. He stroked his fingers over her shoulders, up along the outer edges of her lekku, his thumbs brushing along her jaw as he held his hips still -- her idea, her pace, her want. 

She licked and sucked at his length, eyes closing as she hummed and savored the experience. Her thumbs rubbed a little at the skin just above his pants, light little motions compared to the rhythm of her tongue and lips on his cock.

Stars and tides, but she was so kriffing amazing. She felt incredible, all his body wanted to do was move with her, push into her mouth and _have_ , but the look on her face, her obvious pleasure and hunger kept him still while she lit every nerve he had on fire again, and again. It... he had no idea how he'd won her heart without any intent of it, but seeing her so absorbed in pleasure because of him was as euphoric as anything she was doing -- and what she was doing was beyond incredible. 

Ahsoka took her time, letting her tongue explore fully, working her way to the point where she could take him fully in. This was harder, the part that she was still working on, but today, with all her heart set on making everything perfect, she didn't back off as quickly. Being relaxed, knowing there was time, that no one would interrupt them (and oh those moments had been so frustrating!), she was far more able to make this work.

He slid his hands so that his thumbs were still on her cheeks, his palms cupped around the places where lekku melded into montral -- not _as_ sensitive, solid enough place to hold without distracting her too badly -- and as her mouth worked over his cock, he had to struggle not just for stillness but for breath. Sensation battered at him with every slide of her tongue, and then she pushed closer, the wrap of her lips sliding down and _down_. He knew she was pushing herself, and he whispered, "Cyare, 'Soka, oh -- _oh_ , cyare..." 

She had him in her throat, though, her lips around him almost all the way to his base, her face alight with pleasure and satisfaction, and it -- oh, he loved her. 

Humming was a little trickier like this, but she could grip his hips, pressing the thumbs in along skin in appreciation of his words. She moved, so carefully, not willing to worry him by messing this up and hurting herself. She pulled back just a little, trying to find the best response from him. Through it all, she kept her connection to the Living Force wide open, soaking in his pleasure that way as well.

The stroke of her hands said she was all right, as much as her expression did, and that eased his moment's worry, let him fall into nothing but how impossibly _good_ this was. Bright open space, light kissing her as the woman he loved drove him crazy, his hands sliding light on her -- he caught himself, just barely, as his hips moved, tried to buck into her mouth. He almost hurt with the need to, but he needed to keep from hurting her far more. 

She could feel his need moving so high, taking him to the line between pleasure and frustration. She kept pushing his limits, until she knew it would be too much for him, and drew back off of him enough to let him move. Her thumbs ran gentle strokes over his hips, encouraging him to do as he needed now. A soft hum of love and desire added to that, with a flick up his body of her eyes.

He was so handsome, so strong, and absolutely careful of her in all they did, making her melt inside.

He'd been on the edge of begging or yanking at her, almost mindless with it -- and before he could, she had pulled back. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he'd closed them, and looked down at her. Her eyes were up on his face, blazing blue hunger at him, and her hold meant he could move, now. He gasped even as he bucked, feeling the sharp edges of her teeth without even a trace of pain, the wrap of her lips, and yeah, no, he couldn't stop moving, hips pushing his cock into her mouth again, and again, hands flexing on her montrals, fairly sure he was saying something but not sure what.... 

Ahsoka caught his rhythm, made it work best for them both, sucking and licking at his cock. His pleasure was so close, and she was tingling to know it was all for her, because of her. He was hers as much as she was his, matched perfectly in their desire and love alike. She tightened her fingers on his hips, knowing he was so close, and hummed lovingly at him.

The hum broke him open, shattered his control, and his hips snapped again and again as the explosion took him over the edge into mindless, losing touch for long seconds. He was lost to it, lost in it, and when a breath finally shook him back into his own head, Ahsoka was holding him up as much with the Force as the grip of her hands. 

Ahsoka gave his hip a kiss as she pulled away from his cock, then slowly stood back up, slipping his small clothes over his cock to make it easier to make it to the bedroom. "My Rex," she purred. "I love feeling you lose it so completely like that."

"Yours," he agreed, nearly the only word he could come up with. The satisfaction in her voice had his blood heating again, and his left hand slid behind her head to pull her closer, his right dropping down her back to spread at the small of it. He found her lips with his and kissed her, soft for the bare moment before he tasted himself on her lips and gentleness disappeared in _need_. 

She met that with her own fierceness, nipping at his lips a little, her hands sliding up along his chest. Her lekku felt so warm and heavy with hunger, twitching against him and her own skin. She wanted him, wanted him so much, and knew he wanted her just as much.

"Bed, Rex," she murmured against his lips. "Need you."

"Yeah," he agreed with her, soft and rough, as the tone of her voice told him just how true those words were -- and for that, for her needing him, he could focus. Could, would, had to, all of the above. She needed him, and that cleared his head amazingly. He kissed her again, then shifted his weight and hands, seeing if she would let him lift her -- he didn't want to let her go even enough to walk to the bedroom. She might be taller, broader, than she had been when they first met, but she'd still be no problem. 

She giggled, a little, as she read the intent, and she slid her hands down to fasten the waist of his pants. "Would hate for you to trip on your pants." She then leaned into him, kissing him lightly once again before letting him have his way on the carrying.

"Might," he agreed, as he picked her up in both arms, then kissed her again, "be a little," storms, but her mouth was intoxicating, "annoying." 

She fit so perfectly into his arms, against him, and that was definitely incentive to head for the bedroom door -- even if he was moving blind half the time, because he kept kissing her. It responded to an elbow against the panel, and he walked in with her. 

That was a bed? 

"Well, Rex, don't think we'll be repeating the night you fell out of the berth," Ahsoka said, her voice dripping amusement, once she had taken it in, had seen the far too large, far softer than anything she'd ever slept on thing in the center of one wall of the room.

She wriggled to be set down, wanting out of the clothing she still had on. It didn't actually take much thought on her part to flip the covers back, a grin on her lips for a blatant 'misuse of the Force' as she did.

"Not unless you decide it's a cliff," Rex agreed, laughing for a moment as he put her on her feet -- mostly at the grin on her lips -- as he did, and then his hands settled on her kama, finding the latch of the belt and working at it. 

She let him deal with that gladly, while working to get the fasteners of her top, sliding it off with care for her lekku. For some reason, they seemed a little swollen to her, and oh so sensitive to touch.

"Anakin's not here, thank Force, so you're safe," she said playfully.

" _Thank_ the Force," Rex agreed wholeheartedly, carefully letting the kama and her lightsabers slip from his hand to the floor -- impatient woman, he'd had plans on getting that top off of her, too. But stars she looked amazing standing there in leggings and the bracers on her upper arms, blue of her lekku so dark and the white almost bright enough it glowed, confident and radiant, nipples drawn so tight it looked like they had to ache. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, even as his fingers caught the waist of her leggings and started to work them down. 

"Mmm, spoiling me," she purred at him, letting him get the leggings off, stepping out of them as he pushed them down for her. "But you, my captain, still have too much on. Get those boots off for me?" she encouraged. She wanted to see him, fully, and have him completely bare against her. That was a luxury they really hadn't been able to afford on a battle-ready ship, except for a stolen shower together, in too tight a space to really enjoy it for long. She pushed her bracers off, watching him even as they joined her top on the floor.

"That's not the hundredth part of what I want to do to spoil you, ner'jetii," Rex told her, his hand sliding up her back as he hooked the heel of one boot with the other and dragged his foot out of it, then went after the other. There. That dealt with the boots, and he had to admit that was one decent thing about civvie footwear. It was an idle thought as he kissed her shoulder again, and again -- since he was pretty sure she wasn't going to let him get out of his own pants anyway. 

She made a pleased sound at him, before she proved him right, and went after his pants with care for how she slid them down, given the blasters and their holsters. She could not resist kissing him right over the jut of his hip as she bent enough to slide them down, so pleased by finally having this chance with him.

"Spoil away, cyare," she purred at him after all the clothing was done away with, and she had appreciated the cut of muscle showing all along his body.

No one was more perfect in her eyes, even with the scarring from various injuries that hadn't gotten bacta fast enough.

" _Force_ , but I mean to," he told her, low, wetting his lips even as he wrapped his hands around her hips, dipping his head to kiss her for a moment, two. "Glad the sun's up," he said against her lips, "because I want to put my mouth on every one of your markings, trace each of them with my hands, see just how long I can lick the stripes on your lekku before you're clawing my shoulders...." 

Now it was her turn to go a little weak in the knees, her body warm and tingling just at the thought of that. Her lekku gave a very emphatic shiver and curl between them, responding to her aching desire for him, for what he was promising.

"Definitely going to need the light to find all my markings," she said in a husky voice before she kissed him solidly, hungrily. She wanted this more than she could put in words.

He kissed her back, deep and sure, and backed her towards the bed as he did, loving the feel of her lekku twisting between them -- more, that he could get to her that much just with his voice -- until the backs of her knees hit it, and then he had to let her go long enough for both of them to make it into the middle of the bed, and the noise she made (high, sharp little whistle) when she laid back under him slammed wildly through him. He moved to brace over her a little more, and kissed the diamond over her left eye, then her right. 

The give of the pillows and the bed was just perfect, letting her stay on her back, the central lek trapped but not painfully so. Then Rex's lips were ghosting over her markings, and she reached up to actually remove the headdress completely, not wanting the teeth to get in the way of his ideas.

"If there's any biting to do, I prefer it be my teeth, not those," she told him, before pressing her hips up against him.

"I can agree with that," he said, watching her moving, even as her arch up under him made him breath catch. She was so _wet_ , so hot there at her sex, almost enough to distract him -- but hell no. He traced the pattern from her montrals down to her nose with the tip of his tongue, out one eye-mark, repeated it on the other, kissed both of the wings on her cheeks. Kissed her lips again, light, and slid down to brush kisses over her throat before he went hunting the stripes he knew marked her torso. 

"Do you know how good you make me feel? That the way you kiss me, the way you touch me just makes me hunger and want more?" she asked him as she twisted a little, arching her back as his mouth found the first of those lines. "Do you know that I can barely wait for your mouth to find the next hot spot, even as I savor the one you're on? That you make me forget everything but you when we are together?"

"You show me," he answered her, low and soft, sliding his body down a little. "Way you move, way your breath catches -- way your lekku flex... Yeah, cyare, I do know I get you as hot as you get me. I see it, and it just makes me need to give you even more." 

Leaving her nipples alone was damned near torture, but he had a plan right now, and it involved following just her markings. He shifted again, braced on his right arm, and followed his mouth with his fingers, petting the thin lines of white he'd found as he licked a mark over one rib. 

She could not help the small trill of pleasure, her native tongue getting the better of her for the moment as his touch and lips heightened all of her awareness to her skin under them. She writhed into both, before managing to make herself lay back again.

"Oh, Rex," she breathed, moving one hand to be able to caress his hair and scalp. "More, yes…."

He grinned against her skin at hearing her lose Basic for a moment, tipped his head back into her touch, and said, "No doubt, cyar'ika, no doubt of that..." He shifted to her other side, kissing under her other breast, down the marks along these ribs. Storms, but he could smell her from here, how in the names of the tides was he going to be able to stick to his plans when he got to the marks down her legs? 

"So good to me," she purred at him, hips rocking a little against his solid body holding her down. She loved the sight of him like this, teasing her body to fever pitch with the light caresses and kisses. When he moved to her lekku, she was going to be completely lost in sensation.

"Have to be," he answered, the rest of his words spaced out between kisses and licks as he found the so-faint marks over her abs -- solid as any brother's, and every bit as powerful -- and down along her hip, "love you too much _not_ to. Want to give you everything, and all I've got is me." 

Ahsoka's breath caught in her throat and she had to force herself not to drag him back up to kiss him breathless. "No more than I have to give you, Rex," she said softly. "The Senator's bills give you freedom, but I still have to answer to the Order… so you're giving more, actually." She ran her hand over his hair, so in love that it hurt.

He slid hand and forearm of the arm he was braced on under her back, needing to hold her closer, tighter, soothe the faint ache he could hear in her voice, and he looked up at her face, smiling at her, ache deep in his own chest. Her devotion to their cause was one of the things he loved in her, and he couldn't deny the truth of her words. "Love you. Ner'jetii." 

He dipped his head after a moment, licked her hip, and made himself slide on down, draw his hand down her back, mouth following the striping on her left leg all the way down to her ankle. She had such karking beautiful legs, toned to hard, lethal muscle and still so elegant... 

"I love you, my captain. My Rex," she purred. "Always yours, no matter where that takes us," she added, shifting that leg to make it easier to trace the markings. She almost wished so many of them hadn't finally started showing, so he'd move on to a lek, but… his mouth felt so good, everywhere he touched her.

"Always," he agreed with her, moving to start kissing up her right leg, before his head tipped as he kissed a mark on her calf. "...turn over for me?" 

Ahsoka half-smiled as she did. She made sure to move very slowly, a sinuous arch of dusky skin before she settled on her stomach, propped up slightly on her arms to keep her lekku from protesting too much at that much entrapment.

They ached, more than she thought possible, but it felt good to have that heavy pressure reminding her of what else there was to come.

" _Storms_ ," Rex swore, breathless and having to grab at his self-control with both hands to keep from just falling on her, pushing her legs apart, plastering his body to hers, sinking into her and licking one of her lekku until they both broke. "What you do to me, _'Soka _..."__

__He needed her so much, wanted her so desperately, and he slowly dipped his head down to her thigh, licking lightly, slowly up over the marks. She pressed up and back, making the contact more solid, as she let her voice dip over a throaty purr._ _

__"Hmm, I know I'll enjoy every moment of what I'm doing to you, once you finish kissing my marks, Rex," she said with all of her hunger evident in the words._ _

__"Hope so," he murmured, licking her again, before he brushed kisses over the curves of her ass -- so damned beautiful, and keeping himself from just licking her open there took another effort of will. There were faint stripes up her spine, and those he knew hadn't been there when she was younger (karking open-backed tunic of hers) and he kissed each one. He was up on a knee over her, working his way up, until he hit the tip of her rear lekku and he could get his tongue there instead. He found the bottom of the first white stripe and licked._ _

__That was all her native language, the trills and faint whistles, as she arched suddenly and without volition at his mouth on her there. Her hands knotted in the sheet they were lying on, and spasmed several times before she could think straight._ _

__"So sensitive," she said, half-apology, and half-entreaty for more when she twisted her head just enough to look over her shoulder at him. "More?"_ _

__How could she even ask, wasn't it obvious that he wanted to so badly that it ached all through him? He found a smile for her, somewhere, and used his free hand to stroke along her cheek. "Yes, cyare," he answered, before dipping his head back down and licking again, steady flat stripe along the white band, following it, kissing over the blue, licking at a higher white band, and exulting in every move she made in response._ _

__Moving was definitely happening, as she literally could not hold still to have him working up the central lek like that. As good at ignoring casual touches and things being pressed to it as she was, the heat of his mouth, the damp licks, the sheer focus he brought to bear… all of it made it impossible to remain still._ _

__She could feel her body responding in more ways, too, growing wetter with desire and a need to have him more fully. She didn't know if she was going to make it through him doing this to the front pair at all!_ _

__"Ner'jetii," he whispered against the texture of her lekku's skin, "ner'cyare, my 'Soka, love you," between licks and kisses... and then he wrapped his free hand light around the tip under his chest._ _

__She had started to reply to that, but his hand was on her, and she keened softly, bucking up and back against him, instincts taking over more than thought. He was her mate, the one she had chosen, and he was touching her with full intimacy; why was he making her wait?!_ _

__Her breathing was a little ragged, as she dragged herself back under control, trying to give him the same level of cooperation he had given her, but it was so hard to behave._ _

__"Yours, Rex. Kriff, but the way you make me react!"_ _

__"I love it," he said against her, twisting his wrist a little, fingers light but firm on her -- that buck and twist, with jetii-strength behind it, had brought her curves up against him and kriffing hell, kark the plans, she wanted, and he wanted, and he could go back to this _after_. "Can't wait," he told her, low, "can't just keep drawing this out, need you too much, twist back over for me, cyare..." _ _

__That got a trill that was all enthusiasm and want and need rolled into one, before she got her legs sorted out and she was able to lie on her back, looking up at him hungrily. "Cyare. Gar'jetii," she purred, open and trusting in him to lead in this._ _

__"Mine," he agreed with her, low and rough-voiced, forcing steadiness over himself as he shifted to stretch out between her legs. He was still a little amazed, every time, that the breadth of his hips fit into the cradle of hers the way they did, but every time it felt absolutely perfect. She was so soaked, slick enough that it took only a single shift of his weight to start his cock into her... storms tides and **stars** , how she **felt**! His left hand slid along her ribs and under her shoulder, holding her, as he claimed a kiss. _ _

__The whistle this time was sharp and high, rising, as she felt him enter her body and the weight of him against her. She kept her eyes open, watching him, locked on his face. The way he looked at her with such love made it all the more intense for her, and she pushed up enough to claim a kiss._ _

__Force, but he was made for her, so perfectly, and she moaned into that kiss to show her appreciation for him._ _

__He kissed her again, and again and again, last echoes of her whistle dying away as they settled together, her body wrapped around him all the way to his base, and his heart pounded as he slowly, so slowly, drew back only enough to sink in again._ _

__"Elek, oh Rex, elek…" she encouraged, when the kiss broke, her hips moving to meet him. "Ner alor'ad… elek." She got her hands behind his neck, holding onto him that way, with one ankle hooking behind his calf for leverage._ _

__"That's it," he told her, soft, his body rocking with hers, overwhelmed as he ever was by the feel of her, "hold on to me, 'Soka, hold on -- tides, cyare..."_ _

__"With you, here," she promised him, moving with his rhythm, letting him have control, but cooperating fully. "Oh so good… feels so very good."_ _

__"Amazing," he replied, still so low, tipping his head so that he could kiss over the curve of a lekku, "not just good." There weren't words for how differently perfect she felt than any brother, than any experience he'd ever had. She was just... perfect, wrapped so tight around him, her arms around his neck and all of her body pressed to his. He moved a little deeper, a little harder, making sure she was good with that, but needing it so much._ _

__"Mmm, yes… yes," she encouraged, fingernails scraping lightly along skin. "Give us all of your strength, Rex. I don't want you to hold back. I want to feel my beloved taking us away from thinking." She arched and pressed up more, inviting his control to break._ _

__He growled at her, low rough noise, and he could do nothing else but give her what she wanted, take what he needed with her. She was just that little bit cooler against his skin -- except around his cock, where she was so, so hot -- and the grip of her hands and wrap of her leg were glorious. Add that wicked arch that pressed hard nipples up into his chest and the way her lekku moved between them, flexing against him, and he lost himself in the feel of her, in the way she met every harder, faster thrust with nothing but delight._ _

__He felt so perfect against her, in her, pressing against her lekku as they undulated between them, expressing her pleasure fully. This was why she had wanted to wait, until he could be hers so completely… and even with that choice having been torn from them, they were still exactly what they needed to be with one another._ _

__She was soon reduced to trilled phrases that were nothing like Basic or Mando'a, all praise and begging in her birth tongue. Her hands moved to his shoulders, and there… there her nails began to bite into him a bit, as his strength and passion tipped her over into more primal expressions of delight and pleasure._ _

__Nails in his skin were just encouragement, her whistling a joy, and Rex moaned soft against her lek, kissing along her jaw, left hand and arm holding her shoulders, right hand sliding down under her back, flattening at the base of her spine, changing the tilt of her hips just a little, pleasure clawing and ripping through him but he needed to feel her explode, needed that assurance he'd sated her first..._ _

__That… that felt wonderful, and it made Ahsoka dizzy with need and pleasure, just that little shift. She moved, changing which foot was holding him at the calf, and then moaned when it changed the rub of his body along sensitive flesh. A little more, and the dizziness gave way to the brightness of her body letting go all constraints, the pleasure shuddering through her lekku and causing her to tighten violently around him._ _

__"Mine…"_ _

__"Yours," he told her, mouth against her montral, the sudden tightness of her sex around him telling him he'd done right by her, and knowing that made him explode a bare moment after her, world nothing but a blaze of pleasure that left him panting and slumped over her._ _

__She held on mostly by instinct, eyes closed, body going limp beneath him. This felt even more perfect, as the joy sizzled through them, but the peace of completion began to settle._ _

__"I love you, Rex," she murmured. "That was… so amazing."_ _

__It took a moment before he knew what she'd said, and he kissed the closest bit of her skin before he murmured, "Love you, 'Soka. I... yeah. But... couldn't be anything else. Not with you."_ _

__He started to shift his weight back, concerned he was too heavy for her, that there was too much of his weight on her lekku. She growled, on instinct, at that attempt to move. She wasn't ready for him to, hadn't gotten too hot yet._ _

__"Stay. Until you're too sweaty for me," she said, realizing words were probably better._ _

__"Yes sir," Rex told her, light and amused and loving, and settled back down on her, holding her against him, pressing another lazy kiss against her cheek, entirely comfortable with her like this. She purred a little, nuzzling into his kisses, enjoying the quiet between them. When she did feel that the heat was getting to her, she moved just a little, and he shifted up, then over, so they could go back to cuddling without her being uncomfortable._ _

__"Nap?" she asked softly, trying to stifle a yawn, but oh she felt so content and on the verge of sleep, sated and safe._ _

__"Mm. If that's what you want, cyare," Rex answered, soft and lazy, "but you get to grab the blankets."_ _

__She did so, covering him completely, ignoring the cooling mess that was their loving in favor of giving in to the need to sleep, held by him._ _

__They had all week, after all, for showers together and more exploration._ _

__+++_ _

__Rex woke up again with the curves of Ahsoka's ass pressed against his half-hard cock, his mouth against her central lek, and his left arm draped low around her ribs with his hand curled lightly around her right breast. Question was, was she still asleep?_ _

__"Mmm, awake now?" Ahsoka purred at him, pressing back against him, stretching her neck to invite more kisses on her lek. "You're very, very sexy while you're waking up, did you know?"_ _

__"What?" he asked, curious, even as he obeyed that silent invitation to kiss her, to brush his mouth over her lekku. He stretched behind her, pressing closer the same way she had, as he did._ _

__"The little noises, and the cuddling, and your deece coming back to life," she said, voice slightly teasing, but she was moving to encourage that resurrection._ _

__"I like holding you," Rex replied, kissing her again, the way she moved turning part of the words into a lower pitch, "and as to the last... there's this incredible, gorgeous, talented, dangerous partner I'm lucky enough to have, all tucked up against me. Can't imagine not."_ _

__"Well, suppose it's only fair that my holster is well-lubricated to slip it home," Ahsoka said, then giggled. "That was cheesier than Fives half-drunk," she decided before shifting to get his mouth on the wider blade of the lek, loving how that felt._ _

__"No," he disagreed, laughing as he shifted, following her wriggle to put his mouth where she obviously wanted it, "that was cheesier than Fives _tanked_ , 'Soka." _ _

__He'd stayed away from the vod'e slang for them, even in his own head, because he objected to reducing anything about his Commander, his jetii, to a sheath for him -- but now she'd gone and said it. He licked along one chevron and shifted his hand to rub his thumb over her nipple. "Hm... my mouth on your lek. This feels a little familiar, cyare._ _

__"Maybe this time I'll even manage to get my mouth on all three of them before I can't resist you any more..."_ _

__"You know, eventually they'll be long enough to get the tips in the same place at once," she said with a low teasing slide in her words. She did close her eyes and just savor the feeling of his mouth again._ _

__What?_ _

__He stared at the back of her head for a moment, startled, before he thought about Master Ti's, and... yeah, he guessed that you could, with a little coaxing, get her lekku to do that, but... Ahsoka's would get that long? "I -- no, I hadn't really... realized. They will? That's. Um."_ _

__He kissed her again, long lick over some of the blue, and slid a little down her body, his cock against her thigh and far more than half-awake now, thumb rubbing over her nipple again. "That'd be something, the way you react to me touching just one at a time."_ _

__"Kind of looking forward to us testing it," Ahsoka said softly, even as she pushed into the touch on her breast. They weren't as sensitive as her lekku, but worth paying attention to anyway. She wanted that future, wanted Rex with her always… but they did live hard lives._ _

__"If we just get there," Rex said, before he could cut it off, and he sighed, shaking his head before he kissed her lek apologetically and went back to what he was doing. His thumb slid again at her move, stroking her -- not her most sensitive spot, and he knew it, but he wanted to pay attention to all of her -- as he licked._ _

__"If we can, we'll be together still, I hope," she answered that, before bringing one hand up to cover his on her breast. "Ner'cyare."_ _

__"If I'm alive, I'll be with you, Ahsoka," Rex answered, low-voiced but intent, and shifted to press tighter to her, to have her closer. He pressed his fingers up to hers without letting his thumb slide away. His cyare, his beloved, his -- **amazing** as that was. _ _

__"You make me so kriffing happy, Rex," she said, before moaning a little at the next swipe of his tongue on her lekku. "And you keep me so revved up."_ _

__"Mutual, love," Rex told her, "so, so mutual... You know my current problem?" He asked it with a smile against her skin, licking her again, and again._ _

__"Hmm?" she asked, writhing a little as those licks had her front lekku getting worked up, tips dancing in anticipation. She wondered how species with actual tentacles handled all that motion, when her lekku brushing her own skin was so enticing._ _

__"I want to talk to you, tell you how amazing you feel, how gorgeous you are, everything I want to do with you... and so, _so_ much of that involves my mouth on you," Rex told her, half-idle, making sure that his lips stayed in contact with her skin as he spoke, that he flicked his tongue along her lek when he paused for a moment. _ _

__She laughed, low and rich and warm, at that. "I know the feeling. When I had my mouth on you earlier, sucking and licking your cock? Wanted to be telling you how much I was enjoying it," she purred. She stretched a little, pushing her lek into his ministrations._ _

__He shuddered a little at that, feeling his cock twitch against her thigh at the confirmation she'd really been as happy as she looked, as hungry as she'd seemed. "Oh, _'Soka_. I just... every way you move is so kriffing perfect, and I love the taste of your skin, your sweat. Want to wrap my mouth around this lek, slide up until it's down my throat and drop my hand between your legs... Except I can still smell you, smell us, and I want you flat on your back with your thighs around my face and my tongue as deep in you as I can get..."_ _

__Ahsoka gasped with the strength of the tingling need that lanced through her in response to his voice, to the words promising such pleasure to her. "Force, Rex. I'm so kriffing wet for you already, and I can still smell us mingled on my skin, and I want all of that, and then I want to flip you on your back and ride your cock," she said, words all spilling out of her. She moved to be on her stomach, pushing the front lekku to a more comfortable position, and spread her legs just a little wider, inviting the first idea with all her body._ _

__"That -- that sounds like a plan," he agreed, rough-voiced, before he pulled back, bracing up on his right arm -- it'd been under her head all this time, but was freed up, now -- just to look at her. Just to see the wanton spread of her legs for him and the dark/bright flush of her lekku, the way its tip was squirming, and he moved deliberately, sliding his hand off her breast to be able to rearrange. There was space for both of his knees between hers, and he settled there, braced his right elbow next to her ribs, and lowered his mouth to her lek again. He traced the bands of it, nuzzling her where he wasn't licking, and slid down to the tip of it, kissing the bright blue as it flexed up towards his mouth._ _

__He slid his left hand under it, palm-up, then rolled his wrist so that it was lifted away from her back enough to be easy to get to._ _

__She moaned at that touch, at the way his lips felt down near the tip, at knowing she was on display to him so blatantly. "I feel so wet and hungry for you, Rex. Want you, want this."_ _

__"So glad you do, cyare, 'cause I absolutely ache for you," Rex said against the tip of her lek, before he licked the tip again, then opened his mouth around the flexing tip, caught it, and started working his tongue along the couple of centimeters he held._ _

__Ahsoka squeaked, just a little, then moaned as the sensation added to the warmth in her veins, making her move her hips just a little. She closed her eyes, just falling into the feeling of him, of this, and let her body guide her._ _

__Her lekku always did twitch as much as any eager vod's deece, Rex thought, amused, as he slowly worked his mouth and tongue up the first band, the second -- it was so narrow, down at the tip, but it broadened out a little at the third band of blue, gave him more in his mouth. He licked the underside again, and again, and slid up some more. He had enough in his mouth now that he could pull his hand out from under it and slide it down her back, over the curve of her ass, teasing with the drag of his fingertips._ _

__"Oh, Force, Rex, but that -- it's amazing, it's so good, makes me tingle all through," Ahsoka praised him, her hips rocking at the touch on them, even as she kept her head still to not ruin his mouth on her lek like that. "So much heat and wet around my lek."_ _

__He hummed at her, nearly laughed at the way that made it flex and twitch, and ran his fingers on down the cleft of her ass. Wet all the way back here, so hot, and he slid his fingers on down. Smooth skin, hairless and so slick, and he sucked at her as his fingers slipped along the slit of her sex._ _

__She moaned and flexed her hips, even as the lek in his mouth danced a bit more in response to the touch. "Yes. Love your touch, love the feel of your fingers so much. Every stolen moment we've had, your fingers buried in me while I wrap my hand around your cock? Loved it, but this is better, knowing that it's only part of making love."_ _

__What was he going to do with her? Rex wondered it as he moaned at the way she talked to him, and the answer suggested itself a moment later. Everything he could think of, and everything she could, as many times as life let them._ _

__He sucked at her, his fingers sliding, stroking, never quite sliding into her -- until she twisted her hips and his index and middle finger were wrapped in scorching heat up to his second knuckle, and he hummed a moment's concern at her._ _

__She gave a low, deep-throated moan at that, and flexed her inner muscles around his fingers, accepting, welcoming, inviting more. She was so slick with need and desire. "Yes. Give me more, cyare," she purred. Her lek gave a little shiver along his tongue when she pushed back on his fingers, reminding him how much nerve tissue ran through them._ _

__He whined, low, and did as she asked, dropping his elbow to straighten out his wrist and hand enough to push deeper into her, fingers stroking along her inside walls, loving the feel of her soaking his hand, the lek in his mouth -- tip down in his throat, now, with his mouth open nearly as wide as he could get around the broader, fatter part of her lek that was even with her mid-shoulder blades -- twitching again, flexing almost enough to gag him, but... he was pretty good at handling that reflex._ _

__"Oh, yes," she moaned, rocking her hips enough to add to that sensation. She whistled more praise for his talented mouth and strong touch, a sharp trill accompanying a shudder of her lek. "So good to me, Rex, ner'cyare."_ _

__Yours, he thought at her, moaning agreement so that she knew it, and did his level best to split his attention between sucking the lek in his throat and using his hand to drive her to screaming -- well, whistling and exploding, at least. She didn't really yell often. He re-balanced his weight with a shift of shoulder and rib, and laid closer to her so he could get his right hand involved, too. Slid it under her hip and down, using how well he knew her body to find her clit -- heavy and tight and exposed, so easy to get his fingers to._ _

__She could not do anything but trill and whistle at him for that, her body clenching around his fingers, lek stiffening and then twitching in his mouth. She needed and wanted so much more, and that was going to push her right over the edge… which would lead to more, a small part of her mind remembered._ _

__She didn't hold back then, grinding on the fingers at her clit, tightening around his fingers inside her, until it all blossomed through every part of her, and she was trilling incoherently about her Rex, her mate, her beloved._ _

__She exploded for him, riding his hands and taking what she needed with his mouth around her, and Rex moaned need against the lek deep in his throat. He wanted her wrapped around his deece _right now_ , but he'd made her a promise about where he'd put his mouth next. He slid his jaw back, tongue dragging along the underside of her lek, until it dropped from his lips and he got the first real breath he'd had in... possibly a little too long, from the burn in his lungs as he got air again. _ _

__His mouth ached, his tongue and throat a little raw, and he absolutely loved it._ _

__She whined, a little, but then she was moving, twisting away from his hand, away from him enough to be able to turn over, and oh that was … her central lek was so stimulated, and for another long moment, she just pressed down on it, the softness of the bed sending new shivers through her before she could stretch and reach for his shoulders, wanting his mouth on her before the last of the tingles died away._ _

__"Yes, Ahsoka?" he asked, already moving. His hands were cold where she wasn't, and absolutely soaked, both of them. She'd twisted around, but there was plenty of bed for them, and he didn't have to move much to be able to drop his mouth to lick her hip, down the inside line of her thigh, and the scent of her hit him like a commando droid's fist in his face, but oh, it was perfect. He laid down half on his side to get closer to her, somehow winding up with his shoulders under her thighs and his palms spread on her hips._ _

__"Oh yes, please, Rex. Want your mouth there, want your tongue in me, want to grind against your face, feel the stubble against my skin…" She arched and writhed at the way he had caught her, the way his strong arms felt against her legs. "Kriff, yes, please!"_ _

__"Yes, 'Soka, yes," Rex answered her, and he licked her, long messy hard swipe over her clit that he whined for her taste from even while he did it again. So hot, and so wet, and the taste was all salt and something dark and wild, not even vaguely like a brother, but she tasted like heaven anyway. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard for a moment, two, before he tilted his head and dropped his jaw and pushed his tongue into her just as deep as he could get it._ _

__Oh, _kriff_ , he could taste himself mixed with her, just a little... _ _

__"Rex," she breathed, one leg coming to rest along his back, holding him against her. "My Rex," she whispered, hips rocking, grinding into his mouth on her. "Yours…." she managed to get out before she trilled with the sparks of a smaller wave of pleasure._ _

__He hummed his absolute agreement -- hers, hers, absolutely hers -- and pushed up into the leg up over his back, all of her strength on him. She was trilling, which meant he'd made her explode again, at least a little, and that just made him lick deeper, shift to press his nose against her clit as his tongue worked, and distantly he knew he was hard enough he could probably cut plastoid with his deece, but he needed this so much more._ _

__His mouth was making her tingle through and through, the warmth and heaviness building in her lekku, and she could feel the strength through his shoulders in her thighs, the muscles of his back under her calf. The more primal side of her brain thrilled at having such a perfect, solid mate, someone worth sharing the hunt with._ _

__Another small peak took hold of her, and she gasped as it washed through her so fully that her lekku curled in appreciation of his skill. He was so damned good to her, playing her body as expertly as he used his weapons in battle._ _

__He heard her and hummed again, licking her as much, as desperately, as deep as he could get, as much as he could give her. Give her this until she made him break away, because right here with his tongue in her, his hands holding her hips, the smell/taste of her and the feel of her legs around him was everything he wanted. His Commander, his jetii, his Ahsoka, and she wanted **him**. _ _

__Some timeless period later, after she'd climbed the full register of sound she could reach, Ahsoka felt as if one more would be one too many, and she whined softly at him. His mouth was divine, but she knew he had to be aching hard, and she'd had designs on that._ _

__"Rex, Rex… please… lay back? Please?"_ _

__He shuddered, but he pulled back, drawing his tongue out slow and careful so that he could press a kiss, two, over her inner thighs. Hearing her whistles break through ranges that turned into more pressure than sound had been as amazing as the feel of her body writhing under him -- there were a couple of places on his shoulders that were going to bruise from her heel digging in -- and his jaw ached for completely different reasons, now. He pressed his cheek against the broad plane of her thigh for a moment, then rolled onto his back once she let her leg drop away._ _

__Ahsoka laid there for a long moment, just blindly reaching out to get a hand on him to keep contact, but letting her body calm somewhat from the fires he had stoked in her. "Give me a moment… no, keep your hands off your deece," she ordered, grinning as she rolled her head to look at him. "I just need to catch my breath, and then? Then, we'll go again."_ _

__"Remember what you said you wanted," Rex answered, turning his head to look at the sprawled-out, sated, gorgeous half-pile of bronze skin and blue striping that was his cyare at the moment. He felt incredibly, profoundly smug at being able to get her there, to where her lekku were so dark, and she looked so, so boneless, happy little smile on her lips. "And if I grabbed my deece, cyare, I'd wind up keeping you waiting."_ _

__Which didn't mean he didn't _want_ to. Kriff he wanted to, but... her idea was a hell of a lot better than his own hand, any day. _ _

__"Can't wait to be up on you, holding your shoulders, rocking back and forth with you deep inside me," she said, letting her voice dip into the throaty, deeper range. "Watching your face as I pin you and take what I want of you, set the pace for us both…."_ _

__She ran a hand over one lek, soothing the swollen heat of it with a light caress intended to draw his attention._ _

__He shuddered and grabbed the sheets rather than make a liar out of himself that fast, his eyes tracking the slide of her hand -- so pretty, and that had to feel so good to her right now -- on her lek, the low roll of her voice over his ears entirely too good._ _

__"Then why are you?" he asked, sassing her and smiling as he did it, "right here for you, 'Soka."_ _

__"Something to be said for patience, even in this, cyare," she purred, before rolling onto her side, moaning as the shift made her lekku move, draping heavily. "I love how your scent is so mingled in mine now. I love hearing your heart race when I mention that I want to kriff you all day and all night long. I love watching your eyes, and the way they shift in the light with your moods."_ _

__Not the first time he'd thought that she was going to kill him, not even the first time today, but it flashed sharp back through him as she just talked to him. She'd rolled closer, her body still an easy, languid line that her voice made a lie, and he freed his right hand from the sheets to reach for her. She was too far away, he needed at least a palm's contact with her skin to deal with the ache in his body. But he was calming down a little, steadying out, down from the razor edge of needing to explode he'd been on._ _

__"Damn, Rex, but you look so damned good to me. Muscle and skin that begs to be kissed," she purred before moving just a little closer, breathing hard at the drag of cloth on the tip of her lek that was touching the bed now. "So perfectly mine, cyare." She kissed, careful and light, along his ribs before she did finally take pity on him._ _

__With care of where all parts of their bodies were, Ahsoka raised up and straddled his hips, not quite letting him slip within her yet, but close enough that the heat and wet of her was along his deece snugly._ _

__"Yours," Rex answered her before she moved. He could look at her all month, at all of her muscle and all of her curves, the sway of her striped lekku and the smile on her face as --_ _

__\-- his hips bucked hard before he could stop himself at all of that scorching wet slick flesh on him, pinning his deece to his belly without taking him in and he whined, his head tossing back, a faint sound from the fist in the sheets a warning he'd ripped the cloth..._ _

__She laughed, the deeply satisfied sound she saved for their privacy, and she leaned down, letting her lekku trail along his skin while she claimed a kiss. Her teeth played over his lips briefly, careful not to hurt him, before she began tasting him, probing into his mouth with her tongue._ _

__All the while, she used her strength in her thighs to keep him from moving enough to complete their union, wanting to draw this out just a little._ _

__He opened up to her kiss, letting her have his mouth the way she had all of him, his hips rocking up under her the little bit that she would let him -- and _tides_ , but he loved the way she could handle his strength so effortlessly -- as he tried to get his hand to open, bring it to her side along with the one already there. He needed to touch her, feel her skin against his fingers and his palms, as much as he had to kiss her. _ _

__She moaned for his kiss, then rocked her hips slowly, sliding wet heat along his cock with teasing intent. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, just as promised, and when she broke the kiss, it was to sit up some, and push back just right to take him in._ _

__"Mine," she purred as her inner muscles clenched to hold his cock tight._ _

__"Yours, yours, yoursAhsoka oh _kriff_ ner'jetii Ahsoka _storms_ please!" _ _

__Karking hell, he loved talking to her but he hated when he started babbling, but _kriff_ she was so perfect.... _ _

__"You like that? Or this?" and she pulled herself almost completely off of him… then slid back down to where he was firmly within her, their bodies meeting in perfect union._ _

__He could hear the smugness in her voice, see it in the gleam of her eyes as her lekku slid along his chest and kept driving him even crazier, and the breath he'd tried to grab to still his karking _tongue_ had broken at her move and his answer was breathless, "Elek, elek, yes, yes, both, you, I -- yours, yours, please..."_ _

__"Oh my Rex, I love you," she said with all her emotions, from smug joy to affection, and she rocked her hips, separating a little, then claiming him tightly, over and over. He was hers, she was his, and this was absolute paradise._ _

__He couldn't think, could barely breathe, all there was in the galaxy was her body riding his, her hands locked on his shoulders holding him to the bed, and he knew he was still babbling, but what he was saying and in which language, that he wasn't so sure of. His hands clung to her hips, desperate, holding on -- he half-wanted to grab her and shove up into her until he broke, but... hers, hers, hers._ _

__Ahsoka bowed her back a little and leaned down, changing the pressure, how her body held him, so that she could lick and kiss that scar, the one that had almost taken him from her. She kept riding his cock, but now, with all they had shared, she could properly trace the blast pattern, the way it marked him as a survivor._ _

__"Ner alor'ad, ner'cyare," she whispered as her tongue played over the scar._ _

__Her mouth on his scar -- _the_ scar, mark that sometimes even a clone got a karking miracle -- made him shudder, whine low in his throat as the difference in angle took him a little closer to exploding all over again. He could hear her, hear her claiming him, and he moaned a 'yes' that shook as she rode him. This couldn't last, it was too good to last, and he made his eyes open again to look at her bowed down over him. "'Soka, 'soka, can't -- need to break, cyare..." _ _

__That drew her away from worshiping the scar, and she pushed back, seating herself firmly on his cock, hands spread over his chest for balance._ _

__"Break," she said, half-order in the tone, all love and affection in it. "Break for me, Rex."_ _

__The explosion ripped through him like an airstrike hit tinnies, shut off his brain and turned his body to putty... or at least, that was how it felt when he could finally see again, finally knew who and where and what he was... and he looked to her, his eyes searching over her._ _

__She was still matched to him, letting his body subside within her, her eyes devouring his face and all of its expression through his release. When she saw he was back with her, she smiled, and drew the blanket up with the Force._ _

__Now, she parted from him, just enough to settle over one thigh, draped along his side. They, and the bed, were a soaking mess, but she wanted the quiet with him, for at least a few minutes, before they cleaned up._ _

__"I love you."_ _

__"Love you," he told her, soft, arm wrapping under hers and around her, holding her close, trying to read in her lekku and the way she draped if she'd taken her own pleasure with him... felt like yes. She was quiet, tucked in easily, but he brushed his fingers over her for a moment, to be certain. "So much, Ahsoka Tano."_ _

__She was sated, hadn't needed more than the sense of him breaking to take one last plunge into mutual pleasure, but she'd come back sooner from it, already so pleased from earlier._ _

__"We are together," she said, a tiny little vow against the future that still threatened them all. Together, they could stay sane and survive._ _

__"Yes," he answered, soft, and offered, so very quietly that she might not catch it, "one?"_ _

__She tipped her head up, moving enough to see him. "One," she affirmed, accepting all that it meant to make that choice with him._ _

__He trembled in her arms, and nodded slowly, before he lifted his head enough to get a kiss from her. He was hers, and she was his, and while there were parts of the vow he didn't think would ever apply to them, just that was enough for him._ _

__She kissed him, knowing that the vow was already true; they had cared for and nurtured so many young and inexperienced troopers together, after all. This just cemented where they stood with each other, putting their lover first, always._ _

__If the Order ever tried to take her from him, that would be the end of her being a Jedi, but she had a feeling the Order was changing for the better on that subject._ _

__When she pulled back from the kiss, she sighed happily, and settled her head on his shoulder. "Now we just have to let you earn your akul teeth…."_ _

__Rex stared at the curve of a montral, shaking his head slightly -- so careful not to dislodge her -- "You want me to chase one of those damned things you scare the shinies with with a _knife_?"_ _

__Ahsoka laughed happily, and snuggled in closer. "I did it before I even turned fourteen. And I was half the size you are then."_ _

__"Uh huh, and _you_ have the Force," Rex replied. "Tell you what. You convince the General to let me run off to play with giant teeth-beasts, and I'll hunt one of the things." _ _

__Her eyes gleamed. "That's a deal, Rexter." She kissed him again. "Now, you and I get to go find out if we can both fit in a tub."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> vod / vod'e = sibling / siblings; also ethnic/cultural group for the clones  
> jetii = jedi  
> cyare = sweetheart/darling  
> ner = mine  
> gar = yours  
> alor'ad = captain  
> cyar'ika = little sweetheart/little darling  
> elek = yes


End file.
